


Offerings

by goldenrod



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dark, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Porn Battle, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:34:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenrod/pseuds/goldenrod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is more than one way to gain the favour of a God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offerings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIII; specifically, for the "Ares / Xena" prompt. It's been years since I've seen _Xena_ so I've tried to keep things as in-character and to-the-prompt as possible.
> 
> Naturally, given that it was written for a porn battle, herein there be (probably badly-written) porn. Specifically, the very first word in the prompt was 'anal', so I'd use that as a guide for whether you want to read ahead.

***  
  
Of all the faithful who flock to his temples that day, it is the peasant girl Ares notices. Not because of her beauty (although beautiful she is, extraordinarily so), but because of the stains upon it; the clothes and long dark hair splattered and smeared with dried blood, the dark eyes burning with hate, the curvaceous body rigid with anger.  
  
There is steel in this girl. Fine, strong steel, the kind that will spill oceans of blood. The kind that will change the world.  
  
He is intrigued.  
  
When he appears before her, she bows before him as all mortals must, but it is more out of respect, not fear. There is hatred in this girl, anger that overrides fear even of the Gods. An anger that, if steered right, will tear down nations.  
  
"Lord Ares," she begins, only a hint of faltering, of uncertainty in her voice,  "give me your blessing. Give me an army, that I might strike down my enemies and protect my homeland."  
  
He quirks an eyebrow. He receives this request on an hourly basis, is besieged with it. But not usually from a girl. And such a striking girl at that.  
  
He leans down, strokes her beautiful cheek; there is a smudge of ash there, a partially healed cut. "What is your name, girl?"  
  
"Xena. Xena of Potadeia."  
  
Potadeia. He knows of the place, knows of a raid by brigands only days before, that he observed with mild interest. He would have paid closer attention, had he known the results would lead this fascinating girl to him.  
  
"And why, Xena of Potadeia, does a pretty little girl like you want to bloody her hands with my blessing?"  
  
Anger flares in her eyes. "They destroyed my home. Murdered my brother. I will have vengeance on them, and I will never let such a thing happen to my home again."  
  
Vengeance before protection. Hatred before love. He can work with that. "And why, then, should I grant you this blessing? What will I receive in return?"  
  
"My loyalty and service. My life. All that I have, all that I am and more."  
  
Ares raises her head with his finger, looks deep into those beautiful, hate-filled eyes. Without his favour, she will still be strong, still have so much potential, will still be such a worthy fighter.  
  
With it, she will be unstoppable.  
  
"All that you have?"  
  
She nods. He smiles.  
  
***  
  
All offerings to the Gods must be made at the altar of a temple. It is the way of things. But the God of War has rarely received an offering quite like the one Xena of Potadeia is willing to make him.  
  
For a mortal virgin girl (so she claims), she is uncommonly gifted with her mouth.  
  
As a concession to her modesty, youth and innocence (and oh, as he watches her head bob up and down and feels her warm, wet lips around his shaft, he knows already he is going to greatly enjoy stripping all three of those qualities from her), he is receiving her offering at one of his smaller temples, located out of the way in the middle of nowhere, at an hour when even the most faithful worshippers have retired. It is not the kind of tribute he is accustomed to -- usually, it would be of the type more fitting for his sister -- but it is acceptable to him; not only does he have no particular objection to the charms and talents of beautiful women, mortal or not, but only a fool would mistake this, of what lies within the girl's heart, as love.  
  
Much as he is enjoying this part, however, he has a much better idea for how to bestow his blessing upon her.  
  
"Stop," he commands. She looks up, surprised, and he laughs at the unspoken question. "No. You're not finished. Stand up, and remove your clothes."  
  
She does do, letting the blood-stained rags fall from her, to reveal a truly magnificent body. She is on the border of womanhood, and her curves are not quite developed as they will be, but already she is a truly remarkable woman, strong and powerful, with full breasts and hips. He reaches out, brushes his hand down her side.  
  
"Bend over the altar," he commands.  
  
"I... I don't understand..."  
  
"You are giving yourself to me," he reminds her, his hands slowly drifting over her breast, her shoulder, down her side. "Everything you have, and are. Thus, I get to choose what I want to take from you. And I choose this."  
  
His hand rests on her left buttock, and he squeezes. Unlike his father, Ares has little interest in spreading his seed through the land by siring half-mortal whelps. Nor does he had any intention of spoiling the beautiful, vicious monster within her by granting her a child. Thus, he knows where best to take the girl in order to prevent this.  
  
The only question is whether she will concede. Xena bites her lip, looks hesitant. She was not prepared for this.  
  
"If you do not wish to, that is fine. Nothing that happens here will happen without your full consent." He leans forward, whispers into her ear. "But all deals with Gods demand offerings. It is simply a question of what you are prepared to offer in tribute. If you accept my terms, then I will give you everything you ask for and more. If not, we can conclude our business and go our separate ways, and consider this a most pleasant evening -- for myself, at least, and I certainly hope for you. But you will have to look elsewhere for the help you seek in claiming your revenge."  
  
All hesitation disappears from her face following that, and that wonderful spark of hate and anger reignites behind her eyes. She turns around, walks to the altar -- and oh, the sway of her hips, that firm ass, a mere mortal girl should not be able to affect him like this -- and bends, her legs apart, ready for him.  
  
"I take it then, that you agree?" he asks, amused.  
  
"I'm yours," she replies simply. "Give me what I need, and you can do what you like to me."  
  
"I am very glad to hear it," he replies, gripping her hip with one hand as the other directs his cock into her ass. He takes it slow, eases it in gently -- her first time, and all -- but still she hisses as she is penetrated.  
  
Yes, he thinks as he begins to thrust into her, one hand on her hip and the other on her back, this girl is definitely one of his favourite supplicants.  
  
She grits her teeth, arms steadying herself against the altar, and grunts, a mixture of pain and pleasure, as he thrusts deep into her rear end, rough and savage, as he likes it (and, so, he knows, does she deep down; yes, this beautiful warrior girl would have been wasted as a farmer's wife, gossiping in markets and spitting out a gaggle of whining brats). His hands grip her buttocks, fingers digging into the round, firm flesh, bringing up red welts against the soft, creamy skin.  She is tight around him, in this way at least; a virgin girl indeed, in this sense if not necessarily others. A rare creature has indeed come before him today.  
  
She looks back at him, meets his eyes, and that spark of hate is only growing. She is proud, and any pleasure she takes from her debasement is purely despite herself. Truth be told, he does not care either way; this is not about her pleasure. It is about her submission. From this day forward she is his, in everything, and this offering is proof that above all others, she is his, and will remain his, whatever else happens from this day. Only he has taken her like this, and only he ever will.  
  
(Of course, she does not need to know just yet that her submission to him in this way will be a regular tribute. Let that be a pleasant surprise for her.)  
  
"Tell me again," he purrs as he fucks her, deep inside her, "what you will give me."  
  
"Everything," she chokes out. "Everything I have. Everything I am."  
  
"Very well," he replies. "And in return, I will give you the world."  
  
He is still inside her when he comes, planting his seed within her. It will not produce child, but it will grow nevertheless, grow into something terrible and wonderful. Spent, he squeezes her ass again.  
  
"I will make you a goddess," he promises.  
  
Oh, and he is looking forward to what that will take so very much.  
  
***  
  
She rises fast. From peasant girl, to pirate captain, to warrior queen, the known world soon comes to fear the name of Xena, the devil-woman who crushes armies and towns alike, the Destroyer of Nations who takes the sword to all who oppose her and sweeps them aside in blood, death and flame.  
  
And he is there, after every battle, come to collect the tribute owed him.  
  
She offers it willingly.  
  
***


End file.
